Ryan hunts with the pups/The Blizzard
This is how Ryan hunts with the pups and the Blizzard goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze. films begins with several views of the snow capped Jasper Park before the title shows up: Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze squirrel runs through the trees and spots a pinecone nearby. The squirrel goes over and tries to loosen it. The pinecone breaks off and falls, causing the squirrel to go after it. The squirrel picks it up then sees Stinky, Runt, and Claudette the wolf pups, Ryan the techno-organic Prime-Prince and Megatron the former Decepticon warlord fast asleep in front of him. The squirrel attempts to sneak off, only to wake the pups, Ryan and Megatron. The squirrel drops the pinecone and runs off Stinky: Okay, sis, bro and guys. We are officially in hot pursuit! give chase Ryan F-Freeman: What's with the squirrel? Stinky: Come on, Uncle Ryan. It's only to keep us nourished until Mom and Dad get back. Claudette: And, Stinky, I could sure use a meal. Ryan F-Freeman: Do the spin out, Claudette. jumps then spins Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. It's like what you did in the wolf games. All yours, Runt. stops the squirrel and tries to catch it but it keeps popping in and out the snow Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. It’s like whack a mole. Megatron: Little one, if you want to be a warrior, I suggest you stop letting him take advantage and grab him! Runt: I'm trying! Ryan F-Freeman: Runt, behind you! squirrel pops back out of the snow and spits at Runt before running off. Stinky is then pursuit Stinky: Let the future of the pack take a staff at this. pounces, sending the squirrel flying and it lands as he gets back on his paws Stinky: Listen, my fine furry, if you're making us work way too hard for our meal... Squirrel: Come on, now. Be nice. It's the holidays. Yay. trips him up Ryan F-Freeman: Oh Primus. The squirel talked. Claudette: Yeah, where we come from, all animals can talk. the squirrel It is the holidays, so give us a tasty food basket. and Megatron face palm Ryan F-Freeman: Oh gosh. I hope King Ryxion is ok with the others. Squirrel: The caribou left and suddenly ate chopped liver? Ryan F-Freeman: Afraid so, at least until Kate and Humphrey find a caribou. Speaking of which, where are Kate and Humphrey? Megatron: I have not seen them since they went out to look for something to keep their pups nourished. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. at his communicator I think they might be delayed or something. looks confused Squirrel: I thought we were friends. Stinky: Yeah, the same way you're friends with an acorn. Ryan F-Freeman: Like Scrat. pups growl and as Claudette and Stinky pounce, the squirrel jumps up and flies over their heads, causing them to collide. The squirrel lands and does some karate poses before running off. Runt, Megatron and Ryan follow them, not long after followed by Claudette and Stinky. The squirrel climbs a tree Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Runt. climbing followed by Runt We've got this. chase continues until the trio reach the top of the tree Ryan F-Freeman: I now know how Timon feels. Squirrel: My portions are small and my meat isn't very tough. Hence why I'm all fur and bones. Runt: Well, it all looks good when you're starving. Ryan F-Freeman: My little friend is correct. So, if you'll just come along quietly... Squirrel: Oh my gosh, look, a really harsh storm over there. and Runt turn and he disappears. A huge storm rises over the eastern valley Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. That's one big storm. Runt: Wait a minuet. That is why my parents aren't back yet. Uncle Ryan, we've gotta form a search party. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. Claudette: Runt, Uncle Ryan, what are you two doing? Ryan F-Freeman: Talking about the weather apparently! and Runt jump down Ryan F-Freeman: I think Runt and I know why Kate and Humphrey have been delayed. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan